Additcted
by SesshyKagomelovrs2134
Summary: SessXkags Will a certain inuyokai fall for a certain futuristic miko? can he control his desires? Will this miko melt his heart or will she die trying? When will this coldhearted inu youkai ever find love? Will this be his only chance at love?
1. WHAT?

this is my story first my first fanfic. plz no flames.

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha!

Chapter 1: What?

With Sesshomaru

"mi lord sesshomaru, rin has escaped me once again." said jaken. This angered sesshomaru

so he went out to go and find her. Not long after he left he smelt tears.' They might be

rin's tears.' So he went toward the smell and found another smell. 'My idiot half-brother,

I should have known. When he got closer he realized that the hanyou was in his full demon

form and was trying to forcefully rape the miko. 'This shall be interesting to watch.'

with Kagome

'Inuyahsa has been acting strangely all day, since his last meeting with kikyo. I wonder if

anything happened...' That was when Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts and tried to kiss her.

It was forceful and Kagome pushed him away. "What the Fuck do you think Your Doing!"

she screamed at him. He replied, "I am giving you your wish. You will become my mate."

She screamed at the top of her lungs then passed out. "Good Bitch, now i can claim you and

you wouldn't remember a thing."

Normal POV

Then from what seemed out of nowhere, sesshomaru appeared, and said,"You shall not take her."

Inuyasha was very surprised when his older brother was protecting yet again, another human.

"I can do whatever i please to do. That doesn't concern you older brother." Now seshomaru knew

that it was Inuyasha's demon side talking because he would usually call him, "fluffy" or

something like that. It was rude but that was the real Inuyasha.The sesshomaru used his

demonic speed and hit inuyasha's pressure point(the place on your neck that if u hit it right

you get knocked out) and Inuyasha was out cold. Next Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridle style,

summended his demonic cloud and started out for his castle. On the way back he found Rin in a

field of flowers playing with a kitsune(shippo). He carried everyone back to the castle and when

he got there, someone was waiting for him...

A/N I hope you liked it... i know it was really short but i want to see if people like my witting

style and you want this story to continue plz review.


	2. The unsuspecting guest

This is the second chapter yahoo prepare yourselves this is a long chapter! it might be who knows except me ha ha ha! WARNING THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!

Chapter2 The Unsuspecting Guest

When Sesshomaru arrived at his castle, he found the least person he wanted to see there. It was Kikyo. She was waiting at the gate demanding entrance to the castle grounds.' Good thing i have great guards', thought Sesshomaru. When he finished placing Kagome, Shippo, and Rin down in his chambers, one of his castle servants came running through the hallway screaming, "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, a women demands your presence and wishes to speak with you." Sesshomaru replied, "tell the guards to execute her if she doesn't leave. Also make sure when the miko wakes up that i will meet with her in my study." Then he started walking toward his study when he heard Kikyo scream, then there was silence. 'There will have to be some explanation when that idiot of a half-brother shows up wondering what I did with Kikyo.'

When Kagome finally awoke she asked, "where am I? All i remember is almost getting raped by Inuyasha then i blacked out. Oh no i probably was raped and i didn't know about it." Kagome started crying when a servant came in through the door. "My lady, my lord wishes to speak to you in his study,

please follow me." "Pardon by my asking but who are you and where am i?" asked Kagome. The servant kindly replied, "My name is Hana and you are in lord Sesshomaru's castle of the west." Kagome was shocked. 'Why am I here? Did Sesshomaru save me?'

When Hana and Kagome arrived at Sesshomaru's study Hana said, "I must take my leave and return to my duties." "thank you i enjoined talking to you." Replied Kagome. Then Sesshomaru heard soft knocking at his door, he replied with a cold "Enter". She opened the door and closed it behind her. She asked Sesshomaru, "Why did you save me from Inuyasha? I thought you hated humans and that you hated me because I traveled with Inuyahsa." He replied, "You needed help and i was the only one that could help at that time. The fact is that Inuyasha was mated to Kikyo 50 years ago when she struck him to that God damn tree. She burned herself because she was pupped and she wanted the Shikon no Tamma

to be hidden from the rest of the world. That is why i brought you here. There is another reason and this Sesshomaru hates to admit it but has developed feelings for you miko so i would like to have your permission to court you." By the time sesshomaru finished Kagome's head was spinning and she just fainted. When she awoke, there was a pair of amber eyes looking into her deep blue ones. She thought she would never see it but there was a hint of worry and concern for her in them. After she got up, she accepted Sesshomaru's proposal and admitted that she shared the same feelings toward the cold lord. But the thing was, he really wasn't all that cold anymore. That night Sesshomaru told Kagome that they would be mating under the next full moon, which was in 2 days.

Well that night Kagome asked Sesshomaru if she could sleep with him that night so they were both comfortable. The next day was a really normal day it went by very fast and then it was the mating day.

Well It was the day they were supposed to mate and Kagome was very nervous and excited all at the same time, and so was sesshomaru.

**LEMON**

When the day was coming into night, kagome was getting ready to have a night with sesshomaru when he came bursting into the bathroom. She wasn't ready but he was. So they starting kissing and he licked he bottom lip asking for entrance into he hot cavern, which she gave him. Then the kissing started getting more passionate and she started taking off his clothes. Then he started to do the same to her. He came to her bra and was trying to get it of of her without hurting her. She took it off herself and he kissed her full on the lips. Then he started o place kisses down her neck until he came to her breast. He started to suck on it as if he were a pup getting his mother's milk. While he was sucking on he right breast, he was massaging the other with his hand, then he switched. After he finished, he trailed kisses to he now wet core. He started by ripping off the remaining cloth and plunged a finger into her. She moaned very loud and came to her climax. She released her sweet juices and he lapped them all up.

Now it was her turn. She kissed him full on the lips and then with unknown strength pushed him over so that now she was on top and started to untie his obi. When that was finished she say him in all his glory. 'He is well endowed' she thought. "Like what you see, Kagome?" he asked. She blushed and put his length in her mouth. She started to bob up and down until he moaned out her name and reached his climax. Then he positioned himself at her entrance and said, "this might hurt because once i go inside you, i have to mark you. Are you sure you are ready?" "Yes Sesshomaru I am ready, to give you anything in this world that will make both of us happy for always and eternity." With that he thrust into her and she screamed as he made his mark on her neck. 'Kami she is tight, but i like it,' thought sesshomaru. Then he started to thrust in and out of her. "Faster Sesshomaru, Faster," moaned Kagome.

So he complied with her wishes and she started meeting him at every thrust when they both reached their climax at the same time. "SESSHOMARU" screamed Kagome. "KAGOME" screamed Sesshomaru. Then he collapsed right beside her. They were both covered in a thin layer of sweat and with that, Sesshomaru covered his and kagome's body with the silky sheets on his bed. They both drifted into a light sleep until they heard a girl scream...

a/n I hope you liked that chapter, it was my first lemon so go easy on me. I hope you enjoyed this story and i will continue if you give me reviews!


	3. SURPRISES

Thanks for the reviews! i am going to continue this story and I'm also going to start another story!

This chapter is going to be continued from the last one so u have to read the last chapter to know what is happening...

Chapter 3 SURPRISES!

When Sesshomaru woke up he realized that he mated with Kagome last night and when he started to move Kagome wouldn't let him. She started growling and when he finally realized what had happened it was too late. Kagome had turned full demon because of their mating. So Sesshomaru asked, "Kagome you do know that you are a full demon now right?" She answered him by jumping out of the bed and screaming once she looked at herself in the mirror. "What the fuck happened to me? Am I still a miko?" She was very upset but he tried to calm her down and sooth her but it didn't work. He ended up having to bite her ear(my friend told me that is how a male dog gains dominance)and she calmed down. She had to learn to control her new demon strength and abilities now that she was a demon. "How am I going to tell Shippo and Rin?" She questioned. He replied, "I will explain it to Shippo, if you explain it to Rin. It's kind of like the mother daughter talk and the father son talk." She answered him, "Ok but we have to make them our children including the one i am carrying." This took Sesshomaru by shock and he placed his hand on her stomach and he felt two little heartbeats. "Um Kagome, you aren't just having one pup, there are two heartbeats." She was also shocked at this but then she was happy because she now has 4 heirs. "We have to blood bond them to us so that they feel equal to the pups that we are going to have." He replied, "Then me must blood bond them tonight because it takes a full week for them to be completely ours. In the meantime, the pups you now carry will be birthed in a month time. Because they are full demon, they mature a lot faster then other babies." Kagome was shocked at this news and replied, "Then we must blood bond them tomorrow or else they wouldn't be ready in time when the new pups come."

Meanwhile there was another presence that was listening into this conversation. And he was not welcome...

A/N a cliffhanger well i think this chap is really short because its 2:35pm and i haven't ate anything all day! but i have to say that i am going to be in Texas for a week and then i am going to Niagara Falls so if you don't hear from me in a while its because I'm going on a vacation!

Ja Ne

Erica


End file.
